The Enchantress (DC Extended Universe)
The Enchantress is the main antagonist of the 2016 Warner Bros superhero film Suicide Squad, the third installment of the DC Extended Universe. She is a powerful sorceress that is possessing archaeologist Dr. June Moone, who is also the love interest for Colonel Richard "Rick" Flag Jr. She seeks to create a weapon of mass destruction to reclaim the world for her and her brother, Incubus. She was portrayed by Cara Delevingne in her first villainous role. Story Background The Enchantress was an entity that was once worshiped by an unspecified South American culture, along with her brother Incubus. The two had become trapped in totems and left in a temple for nearly 7 thousand years. Originally a thrill seeking youth, Dr. June Moone, an archeologist, is possessed by the spirit of the Enchantress whilst excavating the ruined temple and destroying her totem. Eventually located by Amanda Waller and monitored by Colonel Richard Flag, June enters a relationship with the Colonel and is recruited into the 'Task Force X', after the heart of the Enchantress is discovered. With the heart, Amanda is able to maintain control over Enchantress. Suicide Squad Following the supposed death of Superman, Waller assembles the Suicide Squad (composed of Deadshot, Killer Croc, Harley Quinn, Katana, Captain Boomerang, El Diablo, and Slipknot). She apporaches the government for approval by having the Enchantress to use her teleportation abilites to steal a highly-classified file detailing Iran's nuclear arsenal inventory. The government approve of this after receiving the file. However, the Enchantress sets off in Midway City and finds the vial which contained the soul of her brother Incubus. She kills a businessman to use his body as a host for Incubus, who then attacked the Midway City subway, killing many people and destroying trains. When the army and police fail to stop Incubus' attacks, the Enchantress reveals her true colors by severing her ties with Waller, who then tries to kill her. However, the Enchantress is save when Incubus uses his power, which allowed her to create and raise an army of monsters. She then plans on creating a powerful weapon to eradicate humankind from the face of the Earth. This forces the Suicide Squad to be called in to stop the Enchantress at all costs. Following Slipknot's death for his betrayal, the Suicide Squad soon learns about Waller's involvement with the Enchantress that led to the attack in the first place, so they decided to abandon the mission out of anger. However, they had a change of heart and located the Enchantress at a flooded subway station. As El Diablo sacrifices himself to destroy Incubus, the rest of the Suicide Squad battle against the Enchantress, but they are no match for her. However, Harley manages to trick the Enchantress into letting her guard down by offering an allegiance with her, which allowed Harley to cut out the Enchantress' heart, which gets destroyed by Flag himself. As such, the Enchantress dies along with her powers, and June is finally freed from her curse. Trivia * This is the first live-action portrayal of the character. * The Enchantress was advertised only as a member of the squad before the movie had come out. However, The Enchantress escapes Waller's confinement before she can even become a member of the Task Force and quickly becomes the main threat. * The Enchantress' host is similar to Midnight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls--The Friendship Games; they both started out as scientists who were blackmailed by corrupt officials, but then they gained super powers and turned against their employers and sought to wreak havoc on the world. In the end, they were redeemed by those that they loved. * The Enchantress' host is also similar to Edea being possessed by Sorceress Ultimecia: They both possessed the victims and the latter were set free. Gallery Promotional Empire-enchantress-07820.jpg|The Enchantress' full body shot in Empire magazine. The Enchantress movie.jpg ''Suicide Squad'' EnchantressShh.png|Enchantress quieting Rick. EnchantressRoom.png Enchantress-Suicide-Squad-Villain-Costume.jpg|The Enchantress creating her army. EnchantressWithMinions.png suicide-squad-movie-screencaps.com-14110.jpg|Enchantress powerless Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Magic Category:Immortals Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Siblings Category:Possessor Category:Murderer Category:Monster Master Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Supervillains Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:One-Man Army Category:Betrayed Category:Dark Messiah Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:God Wannabe Category:Humanoid Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Female Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Deities Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Protective Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Conspirators Category:Evil from the past Category:Servant of Hero Category:Paranormal Category:Science Fantasy Villains